


you never stay the night

by b_j_hx



Category: Canada's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, F/F, Hopeless Lesbians, Lesbian AU, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed, there will probably be smut in pt2, they really have no idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_j_hx/pseuds/b_j_hx
Summary: ‘Why do you always hate the boys I talk to?’ Pri rolled her eyes in the darkness, but she was genuinely curious. Lemon was always bitter about her potential boyfriends.‘Because none of them deserve you, and you should be grateful I'm here to show you how fucking stupid they are before you commit.’ Lemon said confidently.Pri and Lemon never share a bed.
Relationships: Lemon/Priyanka (Drag Race)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	you never stay the night

_‘You never stay the night.’_

Priyanka’s words were spoken in hushed, murmured tones, the only sound in the room the quilts being re-arranged around her best friend, who was laying beside her, silently.

‘Well I'm too tired to walk home.’ Lemon whispered, thankful her vulnerability was masked by the darkness of the bedroom.

Priyanka didn't question further. Didn’t point out the many times she’d joked about how she would never share a bed with the blonde, and the many times Lemon had joked that she wished she’d get her into bed.

Their friendship was still on slightly rocky ground, the two girls having only just made up after an argument over Priyanka’s possible new boyfriend, which was something that had happened only once before, and only once, but ended with a single and miserable Priyanka and a self-righteous Lemon who claimed he was an ass all along. Priyanka loved love, and she craved attention to a fault, always speaking to as many boys as she could find to compliment her, and often falling into situationships quickly, most that barely made it past the talking stage. Lemon rolled her eyes at each and every one, picking out flaws Priyanka would have never seen, until she was put off the idea of any kind of relationship. This guy, the one they had argued over, had seemed perfect in Pri’s eyes, and she was sure he was days away from asking her to be his girlfriend. Until Lemon stormed into her house with proof he was speaking to other girls, screenshots of conversation that sunk Priyanka’s heart.

The screaming argument that followed left the two girls at a stalemate, Pri complaining Lemon never wanted to see her happy and Lemon sure no guy would ever be good enough for her best friend. It was late, and now Lemon was in her bed, next to her, the two still barely speaking, and Pri confused. It was a secret that she kept close to her heart that she had feelings for the blonde. She was certain she was bisexual, but she was scared to openly start speaking to other girls, at least on dating apps, in case word got round and her conservative father found out, who she was sure would never accept her bringing a girl home to the dinner table. Everyone assumed she was straight and it was probably best if stayed that way, including her best friend. The same best friend who was now less than a metre away from her, in her bed, wearing nothing but her t-shirt and underwear.

Pri had assumed Lemon was well on the way to dozing off, but she knew there was no way her brain would cease the spinning thoughts around her head that quickly, so she picked up her phone and began mindlessly scrolling through Twitter for a distraction.

‘Fuck, Pri, shove a blinding light into my face much?’ Lemon grumbled, turning to face the brunette.

‘Sorry.’ Pri said quietly, scared she'd pissed Lemon off until she saw the girls bright white smile in the glow of her phone light. Both girls fell into hysterics, and like a puzzle piece, their friendship clicked back into place, the way it always did after an argument, after Lemon was so sure she was right.

The two girls had never shared a bed, but that didn't mean they weren’t affectionate occasionally. Lemon was fond of stroking Pri’s arm, or looking for an excuse to take her hand. Now, she scooched even closer to the taller girl, and without thinking, threw a leg over one of Pri’s. Pri tried to ignore the loud incessant beating of her heart, suddenly too conscious of how hot it was under the covers.

‘Oh, so you love me again Lemondra?’ She joked, huffing.

‘Shut up you bitch, I was just trying to do what was best for you.’ Lemon whispered, propping an elbow under her head and looking at Pri in the darkness. Pri wished she could see the blondes face, imagined the blue-green of her eyes and the tiny scar on her cheek from that one drunken night where she’d danced into a speaker.

‘Why do you always hate the boys I talk to?’ Pri rolled her eyes in the darkness, but she was genuinely curious. Lemon was always bitter about her potential boyfriends.

‘Because none of them deserve you, and you should be grateful I'm here to show you how fucking stupid they are before you commit.’ Lemon said confidently.

‘Wait, but you go to so much trouble to get dirt on them, I honestly -’

‘Pri, just let it go.’ Lemon interrupted her, tone suddenly serious.

‘Do you have a crush on anyone?’ Priyanka asked, keen to get the conversation back on less awkward ground.

‘So what if I did.’ Lemon whispered.

Pri suddenly perked up, keen to find out any gossip her best friend had been withholding from her. Lemon _never_ had crushes, she had guys lining up around the block, sure, but she never entertained any of them. Priyanka always thought she was saving her heart for that one guy she left back home in New York before her family uprooted and moved to Canada.

‘Oh my god, you _have_ to tell me.’ Pri became excitable, wriggling around under the covers and shaking Lemon’s arm. She was overexcited, the way she always got when one of her friends had gossip, and in true Priyanka fashion, was taking it way too far.

‘I _so_ wish I never said anything, Jesus Priyanka.’

Pri felt herself deflate like she was a balloon that someone had stuck a pin into, all her excitement gone at the sound of Lemon’s sharp tone, hurt pricking at her heart instead. She felt tears form at the corners of her eyes and immediately felt silly for being emotional. She was just excited to share in the moment with her best friend, and now Lem was keeping secrets from her.

‘Sorry I asked.’ Pri whispered, turning over to face the other side, away from Lemon, who just muttered ‘sorry’ in response.

She was grateful Lemon couldn't see the tears that were now free falling.

Two nights later, the girls found themselves sharing a bed again.

Lemon didn't expect to find herself upset over something someone had written on social media.

It was hard, moving far away from everything she’d ever known, all to follow her parents dream. Everything she thought was laid out for her, gone, the dance scholarship, the team she was leaving behind, her friends. When times used to get tough, she'd walk next door to Jan’s house, usually finding Rose and Lagoona were already sat in the kitchen, and let it all out to the three girls she considered her big sisters. Jan had covered for her many a time back home, Lemon climbing through her window instead of that of her own house when she wanted to hide the fact she’d been out all night drinking from her parents, who were, unbeknownst to her at the time, plotting a move away from all the bad influences they claimed were in her life.

Thank God she’d met Priyanka. From the minute the two became friends Lemon felt safe, and she vowed to always look out for the brunette who she shared so much in common with. Even if that meant veto-ing all of Pri’s Tinder matches. It’s true, she maybe cared a little more than she should about Pri finding a relationship. But in her head, a relationship meant time away from her, and as much as she hated to feel vulnerable, Priyanka made her happy, and she wanted her around. She tried not to think too hard about what that meant. 

Lemon turned her attention back down to her phone, reading the comment someone had left regarding the fact she'd lost a lot of her dancers physique since the move. She didn't dance competitively anymore, and it had shown in her body. She’d texted Priyanka some time ago, and the incessant knocking now coming from her front door signalled the brunette’s arrival.

‘Lem, your mom let me in, I -’ Pri stopped in her tracks at the sight of her best friend, usually so confident, curled up on the sofa in sweatpants, eyes red and puffy.

‘Lem?’ She said softly.

Silently, wordlessly, Lemon let Priyanka scoop her up, and even though she wasn't big on long hugs, let her best friend comfort her. Pri felt a stirring inside her at holding the small blonde in her arms, and surrendered to it, letting her feelings wash over her like calm waves, letting herself know no boy would ever mean anything to her like Lemon did. The two spoke softly, Lemon allowing herself to open up to the one person she was certain she could trust, until the darkness in the living room signalled how late it had become.

‘Do you wanna go up to your room?’ Priyanka whispered, half wanting to crawl into bed and half wanting to stay exactly where she was, with Lemon between her legs and their hands entwined.

‘Pri, don't think this is like, really weird of me to ask or whatever, but can you please stay the night.’

The soft glow of the fairy lights strung across Lemon’s yellow and pink bedroom had calmed the blonde down, and she was nestled in Pri’s arms as the two girls settled in to sleep. Pri didn't allow herself to think too much about how affectionate Lemon was being, how out of character for her to be so clingy and cute, but welcomed it all the same, and tentatively she began to stroke the exposed skin of Lemon’s back where her top had ridden up.

‘Mm, that’s nice.’ Lemon murmured, ‘thanks Pri Pri.’

Priyanka smiled softly to herself, wondering when the best time to bring up the fact that Lemon was literally _never_ like this was. She decided against it, enjoying the two of them being so close while it lasted, knowing in a heartbeat Lem could wriggle out of her embrace with a laugh and an ‘ew, doll, we’re being weird’, and their contact would be limited to the fleeting arm strokes and hand holding yet again.

‘Pri, can I try something with you? You can literally run away if this weirds you out and never speak to me again, but I just have to do it now while it’s nice like this, or I'll never.’

Priyanka had always been one of those girls who was down for anything, especially when she'd had a couple of drinks, but the fact she had absolutely no idea what Lemon was referring to was new.

‘Go for it, I guess?’ Pri answered, and Lemon took a deep breath and suddenly her hand was cupping Pri’s cheek and her thumb was lightly brushing over the skin by her lips and Lemon was coming closer, leaning up in bed and leaning over Priyanka, and when she brushed her lips Pri didn't know anything else. Her entire brain was focused on the sensation, the feeling she never thought she'd experience, but she was kissing back almost on autopilot, because this was Lemon and it was really all she'd wanted.

And then, because it was the two of them and they really shouldn’t have expected anything else, their lips parted and their laughter rang through the room, hysterically, Lemon frantically shushing the brunette and Pri burying her face into the pillows. Pri felt Lemon thump her on the arm, and she swung the pillow round and hit her on the head, and suddenly a full-on playfight had broken out, both girls rolling around the duvet, pillows and cushions flying, legs tangling together as they crashed down and - _oh,_ now Lemon had Pri’s arms pinned above her head as she hovered over her.

‘You stupid fucking _bitch_ , Priyanka.’ Lemon giggled, perfect little laugh ringing out, the one Priyanka compared to a five-year-olds, and the brunette looked up at her best friend, who’s blonde hair was framing either side of her face as she laughed, looking down on Pri who still had her wrists trapped under Lemon’s grip. The emotions were high, the mood was perfect and suddenly Priyanka felt so full of love, so full to bursting she couldn't help but say something.

‘I'm so in love with you.’

She said it with a giggle, not as seriously as she meant it, she was looking at Lemon’s smile and suddenly the words were out, and Lemon wasn’t smiling anymore, she was shifting sideways off Priyanka and releasing her wrists and sitting stock-still at the end of her bed. Pri’s heart was thumping and her mouth was dry and she wished she could take the words back. The mood in the room wasn't perfect any more.

‘What do you mean, you’re in _love_ with me?’


End file.
